The present invention relates generally to travel, and in certain embodiments to systems, methods, and products which facilitate the ability of a traveler to ship, rather than carry, luggage and/or other belongings from an origin to a destination and back.
As further background, it is conventional for travelers to carry their luggage with them to the airport, train station, etc., and to have that luggage travel with them on the transport vessel to their destination. Similarly, on the return trip, it is conventional for travelers and their luggage to travel on the same transport vessel back to their point of origin. In connection with these activities, travelers must transport their luggage through airports or train stations, during transfers, to cars or buses, and to their final destinations. Often times, these efforts have associated waiting lines (and ever more restrictive security measures) and charges for tipping, carts or otherwise. Travelers with small children or disabilities face additional difficulties. As well, these activities complicate the business necessarily conducted by the transport vessel.
Accordingly, needs exist for improved and/or alternative systems, methods and products related to the transportation of belongings for travelers from their point of origin, to their destination, and back. The present invention is addressed to these needs.